


A better one

by harunai



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Interpretation of Characters, DID I MENTION SPOILERS, Fixing a Mary Sue, I wrote this to rewrite Chiaki in DR3, No Dialogue, Spoilers, filler fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harunai/pseuds/harunai
Summary: I didn't like how human Chiaki turned out, so I fixed it.CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR LITERALLY ALL OF DESPAIR ARC





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! I have writer's block, but I remembered this thing I typed up and decided to dump it here, because... not gonna lie, I think human Chiaki turned out to be a Sue. So I decided to fix her!

When she was young, Chiaki tried to make friends with other students at her previous skills, but found that she had pretty much no social skill at all. This resulted in her not being able to make as many friends as she hoped, leaving her out of a lot of events.

Out of loneliness, she turned to video games, which she soon found out she had a talent for. Unfortunately, she soon became obsessed, and it became even harder for her to keep friendships. Her skill got her accepted into Hope's Peak... but she still was obsessed with her games, barely interacting with her classmates, and they almost never interacted with her.

However, after Chisa began to teach the class, things slowly started to change. Chiaki attempted to hold a party, but not too many students attended. Still, she kept trying, and eventually, most of the class arrived. Over a period of several months, Chiaki managed to befriend her classmates, and things were looking up, even with the First Killing Game and riots...

Until it was ripped away from her by Junko Enoshima, who murdered her to drive her classmates, who she finally got close to, into despair. It worked.

She didn't get to talk to Hinata that one last time.

She didn't get to play games with her classmates again.

Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer, died as she lived.

 _Alone_.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the extra heaping of despair in this fic. I had to.


End file.
